A Chaos in Namimori
by King Ro
Summary: An indecent doctor, a violent policeman. A chaotic town filled with peoples who might've hit their heads too hard. Oh dear, didn't you hear the rumor about Namimori?—AU.
1. Prologue

**A Chaos In Namimori**

**Pairings.** Mainly 6918, bunch of other couples' hints [and by that I mean 'couples' which don't interfere my OTP.]

_I don't own KHR. Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san belong to each other._

-King Ro-

**Note.** In-storage-fanfic came out. This is an AU story. Lately I was very fascinated with the idea of a megane-doctor!Mukuro and a hawt police!Hibari. My big thanks to whoever made it up first. That was upright wonderful hommies.

Warning nao, rating may go up if I _dare_ to write smut. Just 'if'.

Reviews, comments and criticisms are always welcome. Hope you enjoy this.

**Summary**. An indecent doctor, a violent policeman. A chaotic town filled with peoples who might've hit their heads too hard. Oh dear, didn't you hear the rumor about Namimori?—AU.

* * *

**.**

**.Prologue.**

Hibari Kyouya frowned, sharp eyes fixed on the poor reports which has once been crumpled in discontentment. Every single handwritten line seemed to poke on his nerves, every _damn_ single neat line. He read through the papers again and placed them back down, his frown deepened into a full-scowl. Those are the same words as last month, and the month before last. Those words which made the whole police station cried out loud in joy but failed to get a tiny smile from the ever grumpy-looking Cloud man. There, on the last paragraph, below the caps-locked printed _Briefly summarize this month's issues_, lied a simple, fantastically simple sentence.

_-Nothing happened_.

No-thing. Meant none. Not a single heist, no car accident, no murder case, no smuggling drug, no gangs, no street fight, no et ceatera.

_Perfectly peaceful and uneventful._

Which was, not exactly what the police commander looking for.

Of course, Hibari was the man of laws and discipline after all. But he'd never been known for presenting the symbol of _justice_ nor _peace_. Despited being a police, and a commander on top of that, his face always looked as if he's going to annihilate the whole town. Frighteningly scary, but same time astonishingly pretty. As a matter of fact, his minions knew better than state both of that out loud. No one could survive through his piercing glares, let alone his blood-thirst personality. Though Hibari _normally_ only expressed it upon the unfortunate criminals he had caught, but all witnesses who just happened to be there when he let off his fury were still traumatized by what they've seen. Therefore it came the nickname _Cloud man_, which one day found to be horribly appropriate and well-suited for Hibari.

Oh-shh, but don't tell him any word about that.

Leave it aside and returned to the situation at hand. Eventually, the other policemen had regconized the visibly irritation emitted from such deadly aura surrounded their commander. A grim shadow consumed his figure, despite various number of windows embossed all around the place. And what else, the black-haired man is _grinding teeth_.

How ironic, a discipline protector with the face of a terrorrist.

"Please forgive my disruption, sir. Does something bother you?"

Hibari blinked in annoyance, stared from the wizen reports to the big guy with an accordingly big pompadour as his hair; Kusakabe Tetsuya—the second-in-command. Averted his gaze away, now landing on one glass window, Hibari curtly shook his head, grunted something under his breath along with those lines "herbivore" and "boring".

"It seems recently our town has been at peace."

Kusakabe left the rest _But you don't look at all_ _pleased_ unvoiced. He saw no need in commenting on the Cloud man's odd behavior any further. Hibari grumbled. Exactly, it'd been months since the last public disturbance case, and now the whole town is at peace. The commander actually did feel pleased, but simultaneously unsatisfied. He was but a fighter to the core. Truth to be told, he joined the police just for one sole purpose: to fight with a worthy, formidable opponent. So far, his wish is still unfulfilled. Day by day Hibari grew more and more frustrated. He looked up to see no one and glanced down to see a bunch of weaklings. Or another fitting word, 'herbivores'.

_Does out there really have no strong man who could entertain him a bit better? _

Unceremoniously, Hibari rose up from his chair, marched toward the front door. As he walked past Kusakabe, a string of unspoken orders were left amidst thin air along with _the _infamous death glare.

_I'm going out to beat some bastards. _Alone. _Keep the office in order when I'm gone._ Or else.

In total, it created a tremendous dead threat of _You-piss-me-off-you-die_ which effectively kicked off anyone who dares to leap near within 4 feet.

The whole police station had learned that, sometimes, _most of the time_, avoidance is bliss.

* * *

-x-x-

18:04. It was almost evening, peachy sunset began to fall upon the town, drew out a perfect colorful landscape. Hibari let his step lead him to whenever it goes, allowed himself the luxury to relax a bit as he breathed in a lung-full of fresh air. Really, Namimori is best. It hadn't been modernized with some skycrappers shot up around, and cars and crowding peoples and all stuffs like some advanced cities, that made Hibari feel so at home. This is Namimori, Namimori town.

As he proceeded toward the town center, his tonfa clashed against the silver-plated belt, produced a rhythm of melodious 'klang klang' sounds. Hibari also brought his handcuff along, just in case, well, you know—

"Help! Help please! Thief! He stole my bag!"

Yes, just in case.

-x-x-

Rokudou Mukuro stopped by mere curiosity. _Finally_, he thought, _something out of usual finally happened_.

It has only been two months or so since the doctor moved here. Some of these days, Mukuro would get some questions from his clients, about why did he come here. You see, a young bright doctor, probably just aged around mid-twenties, a good-looking gentleman with stack of honor diplomas and winning medals and academic prizes aesthetically hung up over the light blue-painted wall of his own office. As him, one should've been assigned in a grand hospital from Tokyo and do all stuffs to gain flashy reputation and climb on top. Instead, Mukuro chose to settle in Namimori town, humbled himself with a small and simple clinic. His answer was always _I'm good here_, supported by a seemingly good-natured smile.

But there was more in his mind.

Again, it had only been two months, and he found this town disappointingly boring. Too monotone, to be exact. Lacked of twisted events. What's with this Namimori, really? It was almost as if everybody is afraid of something, _someone_—who oppressed them to stay good and not causing troubles. It only needed several days for him to figure out this town was currently under dictatorship. Mukuro vaguely wondered, he didn't think there still has some kind of mayor or _daimyou_ around by this era, yeah right, and according to what he heard from other Namimorians (the town peoples), there really has no such person. But his assumption about some dictator held ultimate power over this whole town was correct. There is one. 'The Cloud man' he believed, or as they said, _the _police commander.

Interesting. Whoever that 'Cloud' is, he must be quite a prick.

.

Back to the scene, after thirty-odd seconds inspected around thoroughly, Mukuro concluded that there's nothing for him to do here. The young woman already had some volunteers chasing after the thief, and noisy crowds was not exactly a sight he wanted to behold. Thus, Mukuro turned on his shoes and walked across the busy street, only to be stopped by a faraway call.

"Mr. doctor over there!"

Funny enough, Mukuro did glance down to see if he was wearing a blouse, and even looked around in vain attempt to find if anyone else wore it.

"Yes you, the blue-haired mister! Please help me, I think I twisted my ankle!"

Directly at him, wasn't it? It was a wonder how she could spot him from that far anyway. Mukuro sighed, reluctantly stepped over to perform some perfunctory checks. He would remember to ask for a work-overtime bill afterward. There's nothing such as free examination, matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a physiotherapist, lady, so this is as much as I can do." Mukuro calmly stated, elegant fingers gave one final rub on the intumescent bruise. "By now you could at least walk a bit easier, have someone wave a taxi for you and go home."

The doctor brushed his hands, absently regretted that he didn't put on gloves. The woman seemed hesitant for some reason, which Mukuro could only interprete as feeling sad for her lost bag, till she spoke.

"Can't you escort me home?"

"Pardon?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, eyes fixed on the nervous and blushed woman who still lied down on the ground, probably too weak to stand on her own, while given him an expectant look.

"I-I think I can't go back by myself, like this."

_My my, how troublesome_.

As Mukuro remained indifferent, made no hint of musing for an answer, or even looked at all interested in the request, those curious Namimorians who have stood there for a while stared back and forth between the doctor and that woman, maybe searching for some good materials for a new gossip.

There and then, Mukuro had decided on a smooth, honeyed refusal, but he never get to say it as a huge bag flung toward his direction from behind at a moderate speed. Skillfully dodged the flying object, the doctor straightened his blouse to turn around and greet a hawt-looking black-haired policeman—who dragged along some sack which seemed to be human, with a pursuit of other colleagues; albeit based on the look of it, they looked more like his underlings than comrades. It appeared obviously, that he was the leader.

The loud 'thump' of said huge bag made contact with hard ground appeared to effectively cut off Hibari's intense glare on Mukuro, now placed upon the woman who clutched securely onto her just-found beloved bag, eyes watered due to overjoyed.

"Yours?" Hibari asked dispassionately, carelessly.

"Y-Yes! T—tha-thank you very much, s-sir."

It was downright humorous how her expression twisted from supergrateful to utterterrific, just by looking at Hibari's Jack-the-ripper-like feature, and the way he trampled his foot on the flabby meat sack he carried along.

"Is he the thief?"

Just then did the woman and Mukuro get a chance to take a closer look of what _should_'ve once been human. Or something alike. His face had terribly deformed to the point all that left was a cruel mix of pain, horror and fear. As an expert of anatomy, it only took the doctor a few minutes to identify whether which part was _what_ from that messy excuse of a human body. But Mukuro had to carry on the uninformed quiz alone, since the woman had fainted like a slab of wood, and all those Namimorians who previously peeked around the scene hurrily dismissed in a matter of second, knowing better than _crowding_ together near a Mad-mood-mode: ON Hibari. (though his mood hardly ever changed to anything beside from neutral)

"Enough. Bring this back to the station, I will personally execute _it_."

The commander kicked said meat sack aside, beckoned other policemen to clean up the scene by divided in two groups. One escorted the thief, one transported the woman to hospital.

"We're waiting for your next command, sir."

"Nothing for now."

"Roger, sir."

One policeman with funny hair scurrily bowed down and flee away, leaving Hibari with Mukuro and a plethora of dull air. The doctor then gave himself the consent to assess the black-haired man from head to toes, all the while forgot that this was the one who attempted to crack his skull.

_Ooh? So here is the rumored police commander_.

Mukuro hummed lightly, silently remarked that the Cloud looked really, really young, probably younger than 25, far younger than he expected, and far prettier. However regardless his beauty, he also looked fierce and high-rated, creating a superior aura of The-Above. Even his pose provided a big hint of grandiose and authority. His gaze, sharp as knife, stabbed through anything, right then and there, Mukuro even thought that he felt a twinge in his heart, but of course, it was just a realistic imagination.

Or was it—?

"What?"

Mahogany eyes shot a piercing glare to mismatched eyes. The blood red color in Mukuro's right iris suddenly gleamed a brighter hue, for only a quarter of second. But Hibari didn't fail to catch that particular moment. His brows knitted together in suspicion.

"Why did you throw that bag at me?" The doctor asked with too much amusement mixed in his tone. _Too _much, to the point which suggested Hibari to throw something at him again.

"It didn't hit you." The Cloud grimmed.

Strange enough, that didn't sound the least bit concrite nor guilty, vice versa more like an accuse. _Who allowed you to dodge? _or something akin. But well, that's not the main subject here. Because, even the cheerfulness reeked from Mukuro when he received that answer was also _ultra_ strange. Not to forget the hallmark laugh which served as an epitome of his unreasonable weirdness, and later proved to be excessively self-presented. 'Kufufu' here it went.

"Ooh, oi, Mr. Commander, why are you so interesting?"

Hibari deeply frowned. This was the first time someone didn't get all freak-out when talking face-to-face with him, pretty special must he admit. But it didn't give the fruit-lookalike bastard any privilege to address him in such—friendly way.

"Hmm, you look more attractive than what I've heard." Mukuro caressed his chin thoughtfully, a manner which the Cloud—unfortunately—didn't appreciate one least bit. "Enhanced with your handcuff, I must say that's quite sexy."

_Sexy what, you mental sodomite? _Hibari bit his lower lip in successful attempt to hold back a ready-to-burst epileptic react. If not for Namimori's keepsafe first priority, there will be a damn high possibility that he would slam that pineapple head on the ground til it's smashed. Very, very tempting fantasy indeed, if not overpowerful. After a lung-full inhale, he reached out for his tonfa, pointed directly at the infuriatingly thick face of the blue-haired doctor, who did nothing more but watched the Cloud in visible amusement.

"Strong, aren't you?" Hibari asked, hintly suggested that he won't take any _No_. A short cunning smirk answered him first, followed right after by "And why concern then?". Provoked an impatient policeman was not what you should do, but Mukuro took no note. Indelicately snorted, the commander aplombly retorted. "You managed to avoid that bag." Here again with the accusing tone.

"Oh right, the bag," Mukuro puffed one fist on left hand's palm, _Eurekally _clicked his tongue as if he just drifted back to something. "you didn't respond my question from earlier, did you? Let me ask again, _Why throw a heavy, harmful bag at an innocent, oblivious civilian_?"

And Hibari found himself making eye-contact with the doctor instead of wracking his brain for a rational answer. It was not a pleasant exchange per any chance; what with the coldness and dim disdain in one tonfa-arming individual's glare, provided that he might truculencely _maul_ the blue-haired man anytime. For a moment, Mukuro was sure that he could see an insane amount of black fire arose from Hibari's body.

The doctor chuckled, broke the intense staring contest between them, all the while realised that he had laughed far too much than usual. "Oya, how frightening. Are you always so short-tempered like this, Mr. Commander? Or is it _that time_ of the month?"

Hibari blinked in confusion at first. It took him some good minutes to ponder about the words, and when its meaning hit his head, Hibari's eyes flicked wider as he furiously snapped back, a tinge of pink lightly colored his cheeks. "Pervert, what the _heck_ did you say?"

_Oh, what's that?_ Mukuro snickered, referred Hibari's reaction with that of a cat which bristled when someone poked its ears. "Aw, just a joke."

"Dirty joke."

"Ooh really, I didn't mean to be rude, but maybe it sounds that way with you. People nowadays lacks some sense of humour, how disappointing. Ah, I deeply apologize if you feel offended because of that?"

If only he didn't intone the last sentence and made it sound more like a true apology, it would've been better. But of course, this is Rokudou Mukuro we're talking about. The devilish, playful man who likes to play game and works his unique way around. As Hibari's eyes narrowed, Mukuro's smirk also widened. It has become a little contest between them, regarded who quitting off first. Eventually, Hibari decided to end it before the anger takes over himself.

"You, your name?" The Cloud quietly asked, more like gritted the question out through his teeth. Mukuro smiled at that. He could even clearly hear the unsaid, _You're in deep deep shit now, mister doctor, a_nd an unofficial threat of _I will turn you into pulp of dead meat later_. Somehow, it just made the conversation much more enjoyable.

"Now that's very impolite of you, Mr. Commander. I believe when you ask for someone's name, you introduce yourself first."

From the darkened expression on Hibari's feature, the doctor knew that he'd succeeded in worsened their already bad term. _Good job_, Mukuro inwardly self-praised.

And here the black-haired man found it hard to restrain from cursing. Succintly, concisely, he forced himself to mumble the answer, syllable-by-syllable. "Hibari Kyouya."

"Ooh, _Hibari Kyouya_." The name rolled off his tongue like venomous honey drip-dropping, collaborated with the haughty smile that never failed to decorate his smug face, altogether sent a cold shiver down Hibari's spine. "A very nice name, indeed. You could ask for mine now, if you please?"

Hibari growled impatiently. The nerves. This man was starting to get on his nerves. Hands clenched into tight fists, the Cloud was more than ready to break Mukuro's jaw, and maybe a few of his teeth. But despited all flaring murderous intentions which strongly recommended him to let off, Hibari pulled his punches, feeling himself unbelievably calm, then slowly, very slowly, munched the question. "Bastard, your-stupid-name?"

"Oya oya, not a good attitude, but I shall let it slip this time." The doctor was too occupied in his new found interest that made him magnanimously pass through the demeaning behavior of Hibari. "My name is Rokudou Mukuro. I'm good with either Rokudou-sensei or Mukuro-sama, which do you prefer?"

A failed joke, which only made the Cloud even more cloudy.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I am but an ordinary doctor who owns a small clinic on northeast town."

Hibari looked disturbed, and perhaps even tired. The commander grudgingly repeated his question, this time put more strength on emphasizing the keywords.

"_Who_ are _you_?"

"I just responded, didn't I?" Mukuro simply shrugged, rather matter-of-factly.

A flash of utter distraught ran across Hibari's eyes, and if the angry snort wasn't obvious enough, "You _knew_ I don't ask for such insignificant things, herbivore. To the point or I'll bite you to death."

The doctor arched an eyebrow at the Cloud's exclusive choice of words. Super exclusive to be honest. "What significant thing are you looking for, I wonder?". Mukuro curled up his lips just enough to form a sly smile, signaled with a tempting wink. "If you want to know more about me, shouldn't you find it by yourself?".

And _that_, Hibari knew right ahead, _that_ isn't gonna be good.

**.**

**.End Prologue.**

* * *

_I'm no man of IC albeit how much I want to, dearest readers, so please alarm me about the OOCness if you found it too overwhelming, and I will try my best to hold it down._

_Also, do forgive my failed attempts to write some humorous moments. I know I'm not so good at that. * scratching head * If you have some wicked cool ideas to dub on the plot, feel free to tell me, yeash?_

_Only a prologue, so it tended to be short, serves as a base ground to stabilize the storyline. I myself expect longer chapters onward._

* * *

Teaser for 1st chapter? Here it is.

**Next:** Being Mukurous, that's all.

.

"One last thing." Mukuro suddenly halted mid-step, turned toward Hibari again and did some quick gropes on his chest, waist and back. Very quick, that caught even _Hibari _off guard for several seconds. When he finished the groping process, Mukuro made a quick note and made sure to voice it out.

"My my, you're too slim, Kyouya-kun. I'd recommend a more nutritious regime." Subsequently paused for one split second, he then continues. "But your ass is palm-fitting, good, no need to work more on it."

.

Hence their game has clicked 'start'. All characters set ready, countdown passed zero, and scattered pieces just waiting to fall back in rightful places.

It was only a matter of time.


	2. Being Mukurous, that's all

_Yess~ hello everyone. Thank you for reading this fic and for your heart-warming reviews~ For a newbie like me, that much love is just too great._

_Please enjoy this chapter. And hmm, I have a small question here, would you rather read an average chapter (about 2000~2400 words) but more frequently update, or a longer chapter (my standard is 3000~3500 words) but lengthly wait? I've been doing the second option, and my friends said it took so freaking long [included the proofread process], so I'm considering the first one. * scratching head * _

_Oh, right, and I'll try to contribute some time for my other long fic too. * am ashamed for being a fic-jumper *_

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

Three weeks has passed since then, and Hibari was still fumed whenever he caught a suspicious Mukuro dawdled in town, did something or did nothing regardless. Of course the Cloud wasn't such tenacious person to hold deep grudge over petty things. It's just, from that day onward, one certain blue-haired doctor _just_ happened to be there on _every single_ case the police commander received. Sometime he only catched a glimpse of said doctor's white blouse disappeared around the corner, sometime his presence was strong enough to pull the Cloud's attention even among a sea of people, eyes met, then Mukuro simply shrugged and chuckled sheepishly, as if he was just one of the curious bypassers.

But Hibari knew better than believed in such obvious lie. This man, this Rokudou Mukuro man, must be capable of _something_.

He must find out _what thing_.

* * *

"Say,_ Dr. Mist_," Spade absently traced several quaint-shaped curves on the tabletop, and maybe a name started with an _A_ with his finger; most attention peered toward the mildly annoyed blue-haired doctor whose eyes gleaming an odd shade of crimson fire and navy ocean, probably discontented with the unwanted nick. "—is that police commander such an interesting prick?"

Mukuro—ever so rare—frowned, strongly hinted that _It's none of your business_. As response, Spade only laughed, looked absolutely into the subject. He persisted on knowing _the prick_'s name, for curiosity's sake and no _other mean_, but got rejected nonetheless. Rubbed his temples, Mukuro let out a small sigh, nonchalantly resigned from communicating with the 'uninvited guest'; or Daemon Spade—a fellow doctor, to be courteous.

Thoroughly compare, one could not believe the striking resemblances between these two were, actually, just a bunch of coincidental coincidences. What with that same facial feature, that deep husky voice, that distinguishable hairstyle, that complacent smirk, and even that same career, same organization. Freaking similarities, no? But behold, these were yet to be the only likenesses between them. Not just physically, but mentally also. Twisted enough, they both seemed to share a certain interest toward the _bite-able _species. It drew a big question mark about their relation, and if Mukuro didn't know better, he may think that he has a long lost twin brother, which is, not exactly the case here. In the beginning this situation might look quite humorous, but later on it just proved to be troublesome, when you have an imposter whose corrupted mind had long given up on working logically walks around freely, not to forget that his dangerous level is about adequate. He started to feel awful instead. Maybe _headacheful_ even.

"You have your own target, haven't you? Why caring about _my prey_?" Mukuro took a sip of his coffee, randomly noted that black powder type tastes better.

Flapped hands in dismissal, Spade disconcernedly shook head and reached out for his own cup. "Oh, you mean Alaude, hm?" There heard a soft chuckle. "That little spy's pretty tempestuous, quite an untamed bird. I'm afraid myself was being targeted too. Well, can't complain, that's where the fun lies don't you agree?"

"I'd expect no less from a secret agent." The blue-haired doctor nodded in agreement. "Play your way, just don't sink too fond."

"Come on, you think I'm_ such _easy-to-leak of an underground doctor?" Spade laughed back, "Of course, it's necessary to provide bits of information to keep the game enjoyable, but I got everything in control." Slowed a split, he caressed his tilted chin with a surprisingly thoughtful manner (since thoughtfulness wasn't exactly Daemon-ish). "Though I'm rather amazed that he could go so far as offered his body for a mere mission."

"Tainted?" Mukuro arched a brow. "Not his first man, I assume?"

"Pure virgin." Spade's eyes glittered a vivacious shade of blue. "Until I had sex with him, that is." He was but a doctor about that particular _matter_ after all, if I didn't mention.

Silence consumed the room for several minutes, each pursued their own thoughts. Mukuro distracted himself by sketching something on an examination record, and Spade just continued to drain his cup. Then suddenly, a phone rang.

"Yes, it's Rokudou's clinic. What can I—" The doctor halted briefly, "Hm, mm hm, _ah_. _Ooh_, I see." A malicious grin formed on his lips, "Go ahead, I'm not surprised at how irrational your suspections are," then he bursted out laughing, "but smuggling cocaine? What a bold accusation, impressive indeed. Well alright then, anytime you want. I will prepare some tea."

Mukuro hang up the phone, somehow felt himself unable to stop chuckling. Across the room, Spade wore on a questioning look.

"It's _my_ prick. This time he suspected that I'm participating in a drug dealing underline." Paused in seconds to hold back a tummy-tickling laugh, the blue-haired doctor went on reporting, fingers absently ticked on the record. "He will send a troop to ransack my clinic for some _maybe-there _hidden opium."

_Opium_, Hibari said. Such hilarious conviction that only the Cloud could come up with. If Mukuro recalled some more, there was even a time when said police commander assumed the doctor got involved in an underground auction (or even worse, _controlled _it); just because Hibari happened to see him_ passed by _the scene. Not even step out of there. Now who'd know if someday he wanted to eat Chinese food and the nearby restaurant appeared to secretly hold some illegal market under its baseground?

"You said _'This time',_" Spade perceptively noted. "There should have several cases before, am I wrong?"

"As far as I remember, there had." Mukuro agreed, a smug smirk appeared on his face. "It seems he believed that I'm the deed of all bad things in Namimori. Now I won't blame him. It's appropriately suspicious when you see a same person wandered around every crime scenes more than _thrice_. Even I don't know why I have such _luck_."

"What rotten luck." The double-zigzaged doctor concluded. "Oi, but don't you look quite amusing with the situation?"

"Certainly." Mukuro laughed weirdly. "And why not? Something fun is going on here. The number of public disturbance cases had increased remarkably since two weeks ago, just a couple days after my first meeting with that police commander. Coincidence? No, someone must pull the strings somewhere, for whatever reason out of my concern. I'm being, well, _very_ entertained."

"So you're saying." A snicker cut off Mukuro's sentences rather rudely. "Hm, well too bad, it seems I have to leave."

"Go ahead", the ponytailed doctor rolled his eyes, "you better not come again."

Waggled his pointing finger in denial, Spade slowly progressed to the door, "Ah-ah. Can't get rid of me that soon, young fellow. We stil have some unsettled business. Do expect my regular visit from now on."

"What bus—"

"Oh right, the Round Table will hold a meeting next week, you have an invitation." Contemplatedly shut off Mukuro again, Spade shoved back a plate card in plain white, centered by the symbol of a black cross. There's no word on it, except for what looked like an abbreviation. Stylized double 'K' [*]. "Same place as usual.", Spade provided.

Mukuro flipped the card to the back side, squinted at the little numbers printed in black on its very left corner. 6-9-1-8. "Never been there", he replied, meanwhile trying to guess the meaning of this code. Maybe a password or an entry access.

"Oh right, how could I forget. You've never gone to a single meeting. Good decision must I say, they're all bland. Insipid. I've come several times, always fell asleep halfway through." Spade clicked his tongue playfully, "But I sense something very interesting this time. Did I mention that _Vindice_ is also involved_?_"

The younger doctor suddenly grew quiet. That name has triggered something inside his head, something from the past. As if blood has rushed faster through his veins, "So you say," Mukuro's eyes excitedly gleamed, "that Vindice finally decided to join in?"

"Without doubt." Noticed the all-spirited up expression on Mukuro's face, said double-zigzaged doctor smirked, "And the information from earlier—about their commander being right here in Namimori—has been confirmed. Well that's it. Should you give a shot occasionally, Dr. Mist?"

"Thought I told you to cease on calling me that, _Dr. Demon_?" Mukuro—mildly annoyed, retorted. Spade only shrugged off. "It suits."

A sudden tension fell off from nowhere, overlapped the air with its stuffiness. The younger doctor glanced pass the door, slightly narrowed his eyes. "Location?"

"Ikebukuro district." The elder one said with ease, "Black Cross [*] manor."

Mukuro 'hmm'-ed as to acknowledge the info. "Good then, I won't see you out." A very delicate method to shoo somebody away. Across the room, Spade elegantly adjusted the oval-shaped glasses on his nose, waved goodbye as he turned to the front door.

"One last thing." Mukuro suddenly raised his voice, caused Spade to halt midway. "Flee through window."

* * *

By time the doorbell rang, the other doctor had already left. _That was close_, Mukuro thought, letting Hibari see that melon-haired guy is certainly not the wisest thing to do. Who knows if the Cloud thinks he had conducted some kind of cloning experiment (for evillish purpose) and produces more reason to throw him in prison? Now it's not really fun, if he's to be arrested for real. Not at all.

Confidently, preparedly, the doctor came opened the door. A subconscious smile stretched on his face to welcome the police commander and his troop. "Why hello there, Kyouya-kun. A little soon aren't you? The tea is not ready yet."

-x-x-

As the troop progressed to seek through every centimeter squared of his clinic, Mukuro casted a close, incredulous look at the document in hands. More often than not, the doctor found himself stunned periodically in wonder any time the next _Reason to jail this trash _came into his eyerange. No way, no way, such hilarious person cannot exist, his stomach will burst. It _will_ burst.

"Sexual harassment, seriously, sexual harassment?" At the sixth one, Mukuro dramatically fell off the stuffy chair and fetched an exaggerated, like-never-before laugh.

"Seriously." Hibari offered a nonchalant, succint answer. His voice sounded somewhat, agonizingly calm, but his eyebrows knitted tightly in disdain. He knew it, he knew it, he should've just squeezed the juice out of this pineapple head. The Namimori's super-respectable police commander is too great to deal with an insane fruity bastard. He knew it.

"These accusations are unreasonable, how could I examine without touching the client? And I mean _decent_ touching, in sooth. " Mukuro pressed on his left chest as proof of honesty, a sudden wave of _unbelievableness_ washed through his mind as Hibari tossed back a lengthly, _That-sounds-reasonable-enough-to-me _stare.

The doctor flipped through next page, and decided to just stay on the floor. Not like he loved it so much or he didn't want to get up, it's more like he can't get up due to intense laughter and many failed attempts to _not_ fall off his chair again. It felt more comfortable that way nonetheless, so Mukuro didn't really mind.

"Oi Kyouya, just because I also work as _pediatrician_ doesn't make me a _pedophile_." Oh the twinge. This prick is killing him with wordy humour. "And what else, rebellious tendency? _Rebellious tendency_?"

It was simply a miracle how Hibari survived through the whole read-_What_-laugh-read-_What_-laugh process of Mukuro without pulled out his polished tonfa and launched a murder. "Having problems with language understanding? Do you actually need to ask?"

"Honestly, Kyouya-kun, you should learn the fact that not everything I do is bad." Closed the document as if he just finished reading a funny stories collection, the doctor slowly got up, a plethora of haha-hiccups still coughed out his throat. Glaring down at Mukuro like he was a sticky gum pulp under his shoe soles, Hibari's eyes narrowed even more, and strongly accusing was his tone. "That means _some of them _are?"

Occasionally, Mukuro felt like biting his tongue. This was just too great.

-x-x-

"I apologize for disturbing you, sir... we had completed the search."

Kusakabe sweat-dropped from behind, and even further behind him were other members from their troop. It seemed they've stood there for quite some time, probaby not really enjoyed the comedy show being provided. Dare they laugh? Uh-no. Dare they utter a sound? Ah-no. Because the violent police commander looked so—_freakingly_ violent right now, that his underlings couldn't see the need to go there and receive an off-tracked blow.

"Anything?"

Hibari glared warningly. _Oh noes_, was the last piece on Kusakabe's mind before his face's full of steel and blacked out. Poor dude, he didn't even get a chance to finish the stuttering "Un-un-un-for-for-tunately sir, we-we can't find a-any—" and just limped.

When Hibari turned back to Mukuro, the police commander promptly felt the great urge to bitchslap that smug face right then and there.

* * *

These two were on their way to the front door, with Mukuro stepped forward to lead the way (as he was the host), and Hibari slightly fell behind, making sure that the doctor was inside his predatory watchrange. The troop had gone ahead to carry an unconscious second-in-command to their cars. As stated, they couldn't find anything druggy enough to cuff the doctor in jail. And Hibari was pissed off as hell. Recognized the obvious hatred in said shorter man's onyx eyes, Mukuro merely laughed, meanwhile credited himself for doing a decent job at teasing the tempestuous police commander.

By time he almost reached the doorknob, Mukuro casted a short glance around. Seeing it was quite empty by now, his trademark smirk grew suspiciously wider.

"One last thing." Mukuro suddenly halted mid-step, turned toward Hibari and did some quick gropes on his chest, waist and back. Very quick, that caught even _Hibari _off guard for several seconds. When he finished the groping process, Mukuro made an adequate quick note and made sure to voice it out.

"My my, you're too slim, Kyouya-kun. I'd recommend a more nutritious regime." Subsequently paused for one split second, he then continued. "But your ass is palm-fitting, good, no need to work more on it."

And there, the supposedly fearful Hibari Kyouya found himself deep-strucked. That was probably the first time someone dared to lay a finger on his, his, HIS—_oh sweet sweet dear Hibird _this sorry excuse of a doctor will die for _goddamn_ sure_._

_._

After some long time waited outside and their police commander still didn't come back, the troop exchanged worried glances among each other, pondered whether should they go in then being tonfa-ed out like the poor Kusakabe or just stay there quietly, peacefully under the starry sky.

Eventually, none of them regretted the judicious second decision, after seeing a blood-splattered (but still smiling as if his head was severely hit) doctor bounced off the door like a ball.

**[.tbc.]**

* * *

_[*] Here I'm using the term _黒クロス _- Kuro Kurosu (Black Cross) instead of _黒十字架_ - Kuro Juujika (also means Black Cross). 'Kurosu' is the way 'cross' pronounces in Japanese, while 'juujika' is the actual kanji word for 'cross'. I just preferred 'kurosu' because it also has 'kuro' (black) contained, lame reason hm? Got these things from Google Translator, if it's wrong, please correct me._


End file.
